


We Know

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a Charlie x fem!reader x Dean (threesome) with sex toys if it’s not too weird AND Could you do a rough Charlie x reader (female sex and gender) x Dean where they call the reader their little pet/their good girl and are dominant over the reader (like working together to make her cum) AND Imagine having a threesome with Charlie and Dean. They both dedicate their attention to you fully and when you are coming down from the orgasm, you say “I love you” and they simultaneously say, “we know.” (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/116415130696/imagine-having-a-threesome-with-charlie-and-dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know

Warnings: Smut, sex toys (handcuffs, blindfolding, nipple clamps, etc.), oral, multiple orgasms, dom!Dean, dom!Charlie, sub!Reader

Fic:

The bed shifts as Charlie joins you and Dean on the bed. The three of you were already naked, Dean keeping you occupied with his lips as Charlie ran off to grab your box of toys. A smile crosses your lips. With tonight being one of those times when the two of them decided to share you, you knew you were in for a long night. Charlie coaxes your lips away from Dean’s and captures them with her own. Dean’s lips move to your neck, his teeth grazing the skin.

“Gonna fuck you so hard tonight,” Dean growls against your skin.

“Do you want that Y/N?” Charlie purrs your against your lips, “Want Dean and me to share you?”

“Uh-huh,” you mumble against her lips.

“That’s our girl,” Dean praises before he sucks a mark on your neck. You gasp as his teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder.

“Are you going to be a good girl for us?” Charlie asks.

“Yes,” you say, nodding your head. You loved when they worked as a team and used you as their plaything.

“Lay back on the bed,” Dean says. You move to kiss his lips, but he pushes you back against the pillows. “Already disobeying?” Dean asks, “I thought you were gonna be a good girl for us.”

“I’m sorry,” you purr as you let your hands roam your body.

“I don’t think she is,” Charlie comments to Dean as she opens the box of toys and dumps them on the bed, “I think she needs to be punished.” Wicked grins cross their faces as their lust filled eyes turn on you.

“You might not be sorry yet, but you’re going to be,” Dean tells you. He grabs a pair of handcuffs from the bed before grabbing one of your wrists. Dean slaps the cuff around your wrist and pulls it roughly above your head. He threads the free cuff through one of the rails of the headboard before pulling your other hand up above your head and trapping it in the cuff. You pout and pull at the cuffs, but they hold your wrists firmly. Dean chuckles as he leans down to kiss your lips. “You stay right there Sweetheart,” Dean smirks, as if you could go anywhere if you wanted to anyway.

Charlie crawls up the bed by your side and leans down to whisper in your ear, “We’re gonna play a little game, think you’re up for it?” You hum and nod your head. Dean moves away from you and allows Charlie to take his place. “The game is guess the toy,” Charlie tells you, “If you win, you get a prize.” She flashes you a wicked smile before she covers your eyes with a strip of silk. You lift your head and allow her to tie the cloth before the bed shifts and Charlie moves away.

You feel two hands slide along your body, one large and rough, the other smaller and soft. You can hear them rummaging through the toys on the bed before you hear Charlie mumble something about, “Let’s start here.” Their hands leave your body and you feel something soft and light slide along your skin.

“A feather,” you purr as the soft tip swirls around your nipple.

“Good girl,” Charlie praises you, “One for one, let’s see if you can make it two for two. Dean, your turn.” You hear Dean pick something up off the bed before something small and square presses against your neck. The material, leather you determine runs down your neck, between your breasts, down your abdomen and finally stops between your legs. Dean rubs the material against your clit, making you writhe.

“Well pet, any guesses?” Dean questions.

“Riding crop?” you question hesitantly.

“Good girl,” Dean praises, you can hear the smile in his voice, “You’re almost too good at this.” The material leaves your body and it comes back down, slapping against your clit. You gasp and pull at the handcuffs as your back arches off the bed. They both chuckle as Dean rubs the riding crop against your clit, soothing the sting.

The next thing you hear is the clink of metal. Your first thought is to respond with handcuffs, but they’re already holding your wrists. A cold metal chain slinks up your abdomen and you wrack your brain for what the toy might be. “Any guesses?” Charlie asks, barely giving you a second to think before she speaks again, “How about a little hint?” Charlie’s smaller hand takes one of your breasts at the same time Dean takes the other in his larger hand. At the same time, they each let something hard clamp down around your nipples. You moan and wiggle as you get used to the feeling of the clamps pressing on your nipples.

“I bet you know the answer now, don’t you pet?” Dean asks. You moan and nod your head before giving them their answer. “That’s our girl,” Dean praises as he takes the chain connecting the clamps in his hand and tugs. You cry out at the sensation and rub your thighs together.

“Hang on there Baby Girl,” Charlie says, pushing your legs apart, “Just two more and then you can get your reward.

“Eeney, meeney, miny, this one,” you hear Dean say. He picks something up off the bed and you hear the sound of a bottle popping open, the sound of lube being squirted out follows soon after.

“Dildo?” you ask hopefully and Dean makes a ‘tisk’ sound.

“Slow down there tiger,” Dean chuckles, “Rushing to the wrong answers isn’t going to get you anywhere.” You groan and wiggle on the bed before something hard and wet presses against your asshole. Dean chuckles at the moan you make as he presses the butt plug into your tight hole, stretching you.

“You like this don’t you Y/N?” Charlie asks as she crawls above you. You hum and nod. “Lift your head,” Charlie tells you, and you do as asked, “Good girl.” You expect her to place a gag in your mouth, but instead you feel her hook something around your neck, cool metal lying against the hollow of your throat.

“A present for our little pet,” Dean explains, his lips brushing your ear.

“You look so sexy like this,” Charlie mumbles against your skin, “Blindfolded and handcuffed, a pretty little collar around your neck.”

“What does it look like?” you question.

“Black leather,” Dean begins.

“With a little heart shaped tag,” Charlie adds, “Your name written in cursive across it.”

“Say thank you pet,” Dean says.

“Thank you pet,” you say smugly. You moan as Charlie pulls the chain between the clamps on your nipples.

“I don’t think that’s what Dean meant, do you?” Charlie asks.

“Probably not,” you say before Charlie tugs the chain again.

“Don’t make us punish you,” Dean warns, “We don’t want to, but we will if we have to.”

“Do you know how hard it is to keep our hands off you Y/N?” Charlie purrs as she moves to your side. Their hands slide down your body and spread your legs wide. Dean’s thumb presses against your aching clit as Charlie’s fingers dance around your dripping entrance. “Mmm, playing like this turns you on doesn’t it?” Charlie asks, “She’s so wet for us Dean.”

“I bet you’re dripping aren’t you?” Dean questions, his fingers moving down to join Charlie’s as they slide along your wet folds. You buck your hips into their hands, making them both chuckle. “You are,” Dean whispers, his teeth grazing your ear, “You’re dripping for us. So ready to be fucked aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you moan, “Please, fuck me.”

“That’s our girl,” Charlie praises, “Beg for us.”

“Please,” you whimper, “Please, I need you, both of you. I need you to fuck me, please.” The blindfold heightened all of your other senses, making you extremely sensitive to their touches.

“I think we’ve tortured her long enough,” Dean says, “Don’t you think?” Suddenly, Dean plunges a finger deep inside you, the rough pad exploring your walls. Charlie must agree because she slides her finger in beside Dean’s, exploring you just as thoroughly as Dean is. You moan and writhe as the pads of their fingers slide against your g-spot one after the other; small and soft, large and rough, small and soft, large and rough. Your back arches and you moan loudly as Dean tugs the chain between the nipple clamps again.

“Love to watch you writhe,” Charlie muses, Dean groans in agreement. Your walls begin to grow tight around their fingers and the knot in your stomach coils.

“Please,” you beg, your hips involuntarily bucking off the bed as you chase your orgasm. Your hands strain at the handcuffs and your toes curl as they coax you closer and closer to the edge.

“Come on Y/N,” Charlie coaxes.

“Cum around our fingers,” Dean adds, “Wanna hear the sounds you make.”

“Yes,” you moan, “Charlie, Dean!” The knot in your stomach pulls tight and snaps, your walls clamping down around their fingers. You moan and writhe as your orgasm washes over you in waves, your body convulsing in pleasure. They work you through your orgasm, kissing your body here and there.

“So sexy,” Charlie whispers as she pulls her finger from you. Dean does the same and you can hear them sucking their fingers clean of your juices.

“Ready for more?” Dean asks as you come down for your orgasm. You nod your head eagerly.

“That’s our girl,” Charlie praises. You feel the bed shift as the two of them move away from you. Dean moves up on the bed and kneels next to your head. A smile crosses your lips before you part them.

“Already begging for my cock,” Dean laughs. You hear his hand stroke over his shaft as he lowers his tip to your lips. He rubs his tip against your lips, the precum getting left behind. “Lick your lips Sweetheart,” Dean says and you do as he asks, “Now tell me how that tastes.”

“Delicious,” you hum, “Please Dean, I want more.”

“That’s a good girl,” Dean praises, “Stick out your tongue.” You do as asked and Dean places his tip against your tongue, slapping it lightly against you. Charlie moves back onto the bed and spreads your legs wide, coming to settle between them.

“Are you ready for our cocks?” Charlie asks and you know she’s wearing the strap on with the double ended dildo.

“Uh-huh,” you moan, not able to speak with Dean’s cock against your tongue. They both chuckle. Charlie takes the dildo in her hand and runs it along your folds, slicking it in your juices before sliding just the tip into you.

“Go ahead Sweetheart,” Dean prompts, “Wrap your lips around my cock and suck.” You do what Dean asks and wrap your lips around his swollen tip. “Ah fuck,” Dean groans, “Son of a bitch, that’s good.” You swirl your tongue around his tip before taking more of him into your mouth. At that moment, Charlie thrusts all the way into you and she pulls your legs up over her shoulders, allowing her to push deep into you. You moan around Dean, making him grunt loudly. “That’s it Y/N, fuck that’s good,” Dean praises, “Suck it, suck my cock.” You take him as deep as you can, his tip hitting the back of your throat as you swallow around him.

Charlie sets a brutal pace, fucking your pussy as Dean fucks your face. You can hear Charlie moaning as she works both you and herself over. She pulls the chain between the nipple clamps every so often and rubs your clit as she thrusts. Dean groans and wraps his hand in your hair as his hips rock forward, encouraging you to take him deeper into your throat.

“Look at me when you suck my cock,” Dean growls, pulling the blindfold off. Your eyes flick up to meet his lust filled green ones, holding his gaze as you lick and suck. “That’s our girl,” Dean praises, “You’re so good.” The knot in your stomach draws tight as Charlie’s fingers move faster and harder against your clit, making you moan around Dean’s length. Charlie moans as her thrusts begin to falter and Dean’s cock throbs against your tongue.

Your climax hits you all of the sudden, your walls clamping down around the dildo. You’d cry out if your mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. Charlie moans and follows you into the depths of orgasm, her body shuddering as pleasure washes through her. Dean groans loudly as his orgasm hits him as well, his cock pulsing as he spills his cum down your throat. Charlie works both you and herself through your orgasms and you help Dean, licking him clean.

Dean pulls himself from your mouth as Charlie pulls the dildo from you. Charlie lies down on the bed between your legs, her lips kissing your thighs. Dean lies down beside you, his fingers tickling your side as he drags his fingers along your skin. His lips capture your own and his fingers come up to play with the tag lying against the hollow of your throat.

“So good for us,” Charlie mumbles against your thigh, “I think you deserve to cum again, what do you think Dean?”

“Go ahead Charlie,” Dean says, “Make our little pet cum again.” Charlie smirks up at you before she sucks your clit between her lips.

“Charlie,” you moan as her tongue leaves a long lick along your folds. Charlie moans as she licks and sucks your folds and clit.

Dean chuckles as he watches you write under Charlie’s touch. His lips occupy yours as Charlie teases you with her tongue. You moan against his lips as Charlie parts your folds and slips her tongue into you. Dean’s hand slides down your body and he removes the nipple clamps, tossing them to the side before he cups one of your breasts and kneads it roughly. His lips move to your neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking the skin as his hand moves lower.

“Fuck,” you whisper as Dean’s fingers find your clit.

Dean bites down on your shoulder before growling, “You’ve got a dirty mouth don’t you Baby Girl?” His fingers press more roughly against your clit, making you moan and writhe as Dean and Charlie work together to make you cum. “You make me so hard,” Dean groans, rocking his hips against you and pressing his already hard length against your thigh, “Feel that? Feel what you do to me?”

“Dean,” you moan, your back arching off the bed. Charlie chuckles against your core, making your hips buck towards her.

“That’s right,” Dean groans against your neck, “Cum around Charlie’s tongue.” Dean rubs harsh circles around your over sensitive clit as Charlie’s tongue swirls against your walls, groaning as she explores and tastes you. Her tongue presses into you as far as it will go and your back arches off the bed.

“Charlie,” you moan, “Dean, yes!” You pull uselessly at the handcuffs as your third orgasm of the night tears through you. Your walls clamp down around Charlie’s tongue and she laps up everything you have to give her. Dean releases your wrists from the handcuffs and your hands instantly fly to their bodies. Charlie takes your hand and pulls you to her, positioning you on your knees.

“We’re gonna fuck you so hard pet,” Charlie smirks. In one fluid motion, she lies back against the pillows and pulls you down above her. Your hands slide over her body, stopping to knead her breasts and roll her nipples between your fingers. Dean kneels behind you and runs his hands up and down your back.

“You ready for us?” Dean asks.

“Yes, please,” you respond, “I want both of you to fuck me.”

“That’s our girl,” Charlie praises, hooking a finger in your collar and pulling you down so that your lips crash against hers. You become putty in their hands and dean positions you above Charlie, lowering you down onto the dildo. You moan as the toy stretches and fills you again. Dean’s lips leave kisses down your spine as his hands move to pull the butt plug from you, making you moan. You hear Dean slicking himself up with the lube before his tip rubs around your back entrance.

“You ready to take my cock?” Dean asks, to which you moan and nod your head. You groan in pleasure as Dean presses into you, inch by throbbing inch. His lips move against your shoulder as Charlie’s move against your own. They give you a moment to adjust before Dean pulls out and thrusts back in, pushing your hips flush against Charlie’s. 

“Shit,” you moan at the feeling of being so full. Charlie chuckles as she lifts her hips, pushing the dildo deep inside you. You whimper as their thrusts fall into a rhythm with each other, one of them always filling you. Your body melts between them as they fuck you roughly, their fingertips digging into your skin.

The only thing you can do is moan and whimper, the ability to speak completely leaving you. Both Charlie and Dean groan, moan, and grunt praises and curses as they fuck you senseless.

“Fuck Baby, gonna make us cum,” Dean grunts as he thrusts wildly. Charlie’s hands move up to your hair, twisting in it and pulling your lips to hers.

“Love the way you feel,” Charlie moans as she arches her back, pressing her breasts to yours, “Love the sounds you make.” You moan against her lips as your stomach twists.

“Cum for us Baby,” Dean grunts, “Fuck.” Dean’s cock throbs inside you and you know he’s close. Charlie’s body tenses and her hands hold you close, whispered praises leaving her lips. Each of Dean’s rough thrusts pushes you closer and closer to Charlie and her orgasm washes over her, her back arching and her fingernails digging into your skin. Just watching the expression of pleasure on her face makes you cum as well. The knot in your stomach snapping.

“Charlie, Dean!” you shout as your walls clamp down around Dean’s cock and the dildo. You slump against Charlie as Dean continues thrusting.

“Fuck that’s good,” Dean grunts, “So fucking go- oh fuck!” Dean grunts and groans as his cock pulses, shooting his cum deep inside you. His thrusts begin to get shallow and they slow down before he eventually pulls out of you and rolls to your side. You move yourself from Charlie and she removes the strap on before lying down by your side.

You lay on your back between the two people you love, their hands roaming your body. They hover above you, propped on their elbows as they watch as you recover from your multiple orgasms. “I love you guys,” you say, somewhere between a whisper and a laugh.

Charlie and Dean both smile down at you before giving each other a sly look. They turn their attention back to you and let their lips ghost against your ears. “We know,” they whisper in unison.


End file.
